Border Maintenance War
The''' Border Maintenance War''' was a series of high-intensity conflicts between the United Republic and Heartland Armed Forces between August ERA 10-09 and October 10-10. It can be seen as the start of the ERA 10-10 Total War, and was the prelude to Operation Stranglehold, a large conflict that resulted in the seizure of the capital cities of both Heartland and the UF simultaneously by the opposite party. Major Conflicts *5th-21st March ERA 10-10 - Great Valley Breakthrough; United Forces succeed in breaking through Heartland lines at the border and advance over 100 miles. They set up a pocket of resistance leading back to the UF's lines, and repel numerous enemy attacks. Despite being harassed for months by enemy assaults and air attacks, their position is maintained until October, where it is used as a rally point for massed UF Forces during Operation Stranglehold; the infamous "Hammerpoint Airbase", over 156 miles behind enemy lines, was one of the major launching points for the Operation. *19th March-2nd June - Norta Similka Offensive; In retaliation for the United Force's victory at Great Valley, a large scale assault was launched in South Norta by massed Heartland Ground Troops, who crossed no mans land into the heavily defended Norta Similka region; a series of small border townships controlled by the Republic. Resistance was strong, but a breakthrough was achieved by armoured units. The UF lost most of its reinforcement troops by sending them into the fight before they were ready, and only succeeded in halting the advance completely until June. Like the Republic troops in Great Valley, Heartland troops managed to defend a lifeline from the border to their furthest position that was about 200 miles behind enemy lines. The troops that were sent there were the first to participate in Heartland's involvement in Operation Stranglehold. *29th March - Twilight Farm; On the night of the 29th March, an artillery bombardment initiated by the United Forces on the Norta Border triggered an all out armoured showdown in a valley in no-mans-land called Twilight Farm. The United Forces were pushed back several miles, but managed to hold on to key areas such as the railway bridge and the under-construction regimental headquarters. A relief force arrived at dawn, and assisted in pushing the Heartland troops out of UF territory. *2nd June - Location Diamond; United Forces paratroopers attack a Heartland research facility in the Arctika Mountains. The facility was working on the device that eventually destroyed the capital city of Solomon in ERA 10-20. Although the attack slowed the progress of the project, it ultimately failed to stop it. *6th June - Port Shelterin Town Occupation; A surprise airborne assault by Red Rangers allows Heartland troops to gain control of a major coastal town in North Greenland. They are eventually forced to retreat by sea after only a few hours, however they succeed in their mission of sabotaging most of the heavy industry in the area, and laying a huge amount of traps around the town. The last enemy mine found in the area was disarmed in ERA 10-29. *20th August-1st September - Arctika Beach Assault; An amphibious force of UF Marines manages to break through the defenses in an arid part of the Arctika Coast. They move inland several miles, but encounter heavy resistance and are forces to abandon the operation. This move is seen to be the prelude to Operation Stranglehold, and that the Marines were attempting to secure a beachhead for an attacking force that would then assault the Heartland Capital. *5th-29th September - Dauklants Assault; In a similar attack to the one in Arctika, Republic Marines mounted an amphibious landing, this time in the South of Heartland. They managed to secure an important industrial sector on the coast, and the remainder of the marines held positions further inland. Unlike in Arctika, this beachhead was use successfully during Operation Stranglehold. *1st October - Massed Heartland Forces successfully break through their lines on many fronts and advance towards the Republic's capital city of Solomon. A few hours later, the UF do the same, but instead going for Heartland's capital, People's City. *5th-7th October - Greenland Oilfields; During their breakout several days earlier, Heartland Ground Forces managed to secure the valuable Greenland crude oil reserves in the Celerta Sahria desert. On the 5th October, a large UF Armoured Unit engaged these forces for control of the fields. Heavy casualties ensued, and the Heartland Troops were forced into a retreat, meaning they could not come to the aid of Heartland Soldiers who would inevitably find themselves trapped in Solomon in the final stages of Stranglehold. *7th October - Heartland troops reach Solomon, namely the entirety of the Red Ranger divisions, and secure a large area of the city. *9th October - The Republic Territorial Army reach People's City. Resistance is strong, but the UFSOU manage to get a foothold. Category:Conflicts Category:Premier Timeline